Miedo Congelado
by Demberway
Summary: No importa lo que le cueste, él va a encontrarla y traerla a casa a salvo, aunque ese costo sea su propia vida. [Translation of: "Frozen Fear"]
1. Capítulo 1

¿Qué hizo que hiciera lo que hizo? Desbedeció una orden directa de su lider, arriesgo su vida, poniendose a si mismo en un peligro indescriptible y dejó a sus compañeros de equipo al filo de la desesperación. El en realidad sabía por qué estaba ahi, en un infierno gélido, muriéndose de hambre, casi desmayándose, pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de su decision.

Si no fuera por su entrenamiento de cachorro de rescate, lo más seguro es que hubiese terminado enterrado en la nieve en la primera noche con nadie que pudiese ayudarlo, y él estaba conciente pero el pensamiento de volver jamas paso por su cabeza. La tormenta se acercaba, crecia cada vez más y más fuerte, pero el pequeño cachorro no tenia miedo. Es más, esto solo hacia su objetivo aún más claro y con este, su valentía, con cada paso hacia adelante, buscando alguna pista, alguna marca en la nieve, algun rastro, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle a donde ir.

Para él, cada paso significaba estar más cerca a ella. No podía rendirse sabiendo que ella estaba en peligro, no importa cuanto le tome, Marshall iba a encontrarla, tenía que salvarla.

El iba a salvar a Everest.

* * *

Sin idea alguna de lo que iba a pasar ese día, Marshall, el cachorro bombero y paramédico de la Patrulla de Cachorros decidió, como casi todas las mañanas, a dar un paseo alrededor de su hogar, el cuartel. Era el clásico dia en el que no habian misiones, los cachorros se divertian en patio del frente, algunos jugando con juguetes, otros solo recostados en su casa para perros, o tal vez jugando atrapadas entre ellos.

En este día quisieron jugar a las atrapadas, por ejemplo. Marshall veía como Zuma corría detrás de Chase tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras que los demás trataban de huir del pequeño cachorro de labrador. Pero, ¿por qué Marshall no estaba jugando también? Pues, fue decision suya. Desde que despertó no se sentía animoso de jugar por alguna razon, algo que extrañó mucho a los demás cachorros, siendo el cachorro de dálmata uno de los más juguetones entre ellos.

Marshall se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol a un lado del jardín mientras veía a sus amigos divirtiéndose. Luego de su juego de atrapados, todos empezaron a jugar por separado: Chase y Rocky tirando de los extremos de una soga, Rubble practicando un doble giro en su patineta, Skye saltando en su trampolín y Zuma, bueno, durmiendo, como siempre. Todo como siempre, excepto por él.

Algo no estaba bien para Marshall. Había algo molestandolo desde que se despertó en la mañana, como un mal presentimiento, de esos que advierten que algo terrible esta por pasar. Este presentimiento no lo dejó tranquilo durante el desayuno, ni ahora para jugar. Solo quería descansar y pensar.

Pensar en alguien en especifico, en realidad.

El pequeño cachorro tenía una idea, si queria estar feliz, solo tenía que pensar en lo que más le gusta en el mundo, que para casi nadie era sorpresa que fuera la cachorra de siberiano, Everest. Como un niño enamorado, empezó a imaginar a su queria Everest, su pelaje color lavanda, sus brillantes ojos azules y su sonrisa, esa maravillosa sonrisa que podría calentar cualquier dia frío, la misma sonrisa que el espera ver cada vez que le toca alguna mision con ella, cada vez que la ve, siempre.

Pero los pensamientos malos no dejaron su cabeza. De hecho, empezaron a infestar sus dulces recuerdos. Cuando trató de recordarla, sus ojos, su sonrisa, estos estaban distorsionados. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de miedo y nada más que miedo. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, su pelaje maltrecho y descuidado, y él solo la escuchaba repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

" _¿Qué está pasando? ¿P-Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?"_ Marshall pensó, presionando su pecho con su pata derecha. Se estaba sofocando, esta incertidumbre era demasiada, estaba llegando a preocuparlo. Pero nada lo hubiese preparado para lo que venía.

 _"Cachorros! De prisa, suban al cuartel. Es una emergencia!"_ Se escuchó a través de los collares de los cachorros, era Ryder llamándolos para una misión, pero su voz sonaba desesperada, incluso asustada. El jamás los habia llamado a una misión de esta manera, por lo que supieron que algo no estaba bien.

Esto solo confirmó el mal presentimiento de Marshall.

 _"Algo no esta bien..."_

* * *

 _ **Empezó el año muchachos :D Es la primera historia que publico en español, desde que ví que no hay muchas en la página, decidí traducir una de las que ya completé :D**_

 _ **NOTA: No estoy traduciendo la versión de "Frozen Fear" de Fanfiction, sino la de Wattpad, así es como una version re-hecha de la misma :D**_

 ** _Hm, no creí que sonaría tan cursi en español :/ Ya bueno, lo hecho, hecho está xD Sugieranme otra opción de título, "Miedo Congelado" suena un poco estúpido :/ Pero es la traducción. Escriban via PM o en los comentarios, se los agradecería mucho :D_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**En serio, en español suena muy cursi ahora que me doy cuenta xD En fin, parece que les gustó, asi que seguiré :D**_

 ** _NOTA/NOTE: To the Guest, I've already finished this story xD If you want to read the remake you have to look on Wattpad, that's the version I'm translating :D_**

* * *

Marshall pudo sentir la tensión en la voz de Ryder, de alguna u otra forma algo terrible había pasado. Aún si los demás cachorros no lo sintieron como él lo sintió, ellos sabían que era una situación muy seria. Ni siquiera se molestaron en decir que Ryder los necesitaba y solo corrieron en dirección a las puertas de la torre.

Todos llegaron y entraron en el elevador, pero faltaba Marshall. Cuando lo vieron notaron que andaba un poco distraído en sus pensamientos, así que fueron preparándose para cuando tropezara y chocara contra ellos, pero esto nunca sucedió. El cachorro de dálmata caminó cuidadosamente al centro del elevador y se sentó justo entre Zuma y Rubble.

"Uh, Marshall, ¿estas bien?" Chase preguntó, consternado por la actitud de su amigo, pero Marshall parecia no reaccionar.

"Si, solo vamos." El dijo en un tono bajo, aún mirando al piso. Los otros cachorros empezaron a preocuparse también, pero antes de que lo notaran ya estaban en el piso superior. Se podía notar que Chase estaba vestido en su traje de súper espía y Marshall en su traje de paramédico.

Luego de alinearse en frente de la pantalla grande donde su líder estaba esperando por ellos, Chase habló primero.

"Listos para la acción, jefe Ryder!"

Todos esperaban que Ryder encendiera la pantalla para explicar la misión y designar qué cachorros irían con él, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando vieron al joven líder con una mirada preocupantemente triste y asustada, que era lo último que esperaban ver de él.

"Ryder, ¿qué te pasa?" Rubble preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna. El chico de diez años se acercó a sus cachorros, no sin antes apagar la pantalla. Él se arrodilló en frente de ellos y empezó a explicar la situación de manera calmada.

"Cachorros, la verdad no se cómo decir esto, así que solo lo diré." Ryder dijo casi susurrando. Ésto solo hizo que los cachorros empezaran a ponerse nerviosos, todos se acercaron más, rodeando a su joven líder en forma de media luna. Entonces, él comenzó.

"Jake llamó no hace mucho, él tiene una emergencia." El muchacho dijo, tratando de lucir lo más calmado posible. Aunque los cachorros querían preguntar qué habia pasado, o si estaba bien, solo se limitaron a escuchar. "Él y Everest estaban en un viaje de exploración cerca de la Montaña del Norte. Estaban tomando la ruta que da con el bosque de los conejos y llegaron a las cuevas que estan cerca. Pero entonces..." Ryder aclaró su garganta antes de continuar, los cachorros estaban callados en suspenso. "Pero fueron muy lejos. El clima de la montaña cambió de la nada cuando pasaban la zona de las cuevas y antes que se dieran cuenta se había formado una tormenta."

"'¿P-Pero ellos estan bien?" Zuma preguntó con miedo. Los otros cachorros también estaban muy preocupados, pero no más que el que sabía que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

 _"No, todo menos eso... por favor."_ Marshall rogaba en su mente, tembalndo de miedo.

Con un último suspiro, Ryder se paró. "Cachorros, Jake no puede encontrar a Everest por ningún lado."

En un instante el silencio fue reemplazado por las voces confusas de los cachorros, voces preocupadas y desesperadas preguntando al joven líder qué hacer o a donde ir, algo que el veía venir. Lo que no vió venir fue lo que sus ojos le mostraron cuando volteó a ver al cachorro a su izquierda.

Cuando Ryder volvió la vista pudo ver a Marshall temblando en su sitio como un cachorro en la lluvia, sus ojos a punto de desbordar de lágrimas, algo que bastante chocante para él. A sus ojos, Marshall era de los que mejor podía mantener la calma en una situación grave. Además del hecho de que, junto a Chase, el dálmata era uno de los mayores entre ellos, Marshall era entre todos de los que mejor se desempeñaban bajo presión.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, Marshall rompió en llanto en el piso, llorando inconsolablemente repitiendo "No!" incesantemente mientras golpeaba el piso con su pata derecha. Casi inmediatamente, todos los cachorros se acercaron a él para asistirlo. Rocky y Chase se encargaron de levantarlo.

"Chase... está en peligro... ella está..." Marshall susurró en su llanto.

"Lo sé, Marshall, lo está. Pero ahora debes ser fuerte, ella te necesita. La salvaremos, ya verás."

"Así es, Chase. La encontraremos." Ryder dijo firmemente, a lo cual los cachorros reaccionaron con miradas fijas en él, incluso Marshall. "Iremos con Jake para obtener información del lugar donde la tormenta golpeó. Lo más seguro es que necesitaremos al espía Chase y su dron para localizar fácilmente a Everest, y a Marshall y su traje de paramédico, para que puedas cerciorarte de que esté bien. Pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, de acuerdo?"

"Si Ryder!" Todos respondieron al unisono.

"Eso es lo que quería oír!" Ryder los animó. "Ahora cachorros, PAW Patrol entra en acción!" Y de un salto, él se dirigió al tubo de bomberos y se deslizó hacia donde se encontraba su vehiculo.

Los cachorros lo siguieron deslizandose por el tobogán uno por uno, dejando salir ladridos y aullidos de coraje.

Marshall, antes de saltar, se detuvo y susurró para sí mismo.

 _"Te encontraremos, no importa qué..."_

* * *

 ** _Algo que quieras decir? No olvides comentar ;) Si es la primera vez que lees esta historia y te gustó, no olvides marcar como favorito y seguirla para más capítulos :D_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Mis disculpas si parecen capítulos cortos, pero estos tres primeros capítulos eran originalmente uno solo xD Trato de extenderlos lo más posible, como rehaciendo la historia :D En fin, debo publicar mis otras historias también, asi que los dejaré con este relativamente largo capitulo por ahora.**_

 _Bastante predecible, al parecer ¬¬_

* * *

El frío viento del norte anunciaba la llegada del invierno a la bahía, copos de nieve se formaban en las nubes, caían y formaban sábanas de nieve en las carreteras, los techos de las casas, e incluso la playa. La ciudad andaba callada, pacífica. Las personas andaban por la acera tranquilamente, los niños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve en el parque vigilados por sus padres, otros limpiaban la nieve de sus veredas y otros iban por chocolate caliente al restaurante del Señor Porter.

Pero como nunca había pasado antes, esta paz se disipó por el sonido de sirenas que sonaban desde la calle que daba con la bahía. Una caravana de camiones dirigidos por un todo terreno se dirigía a las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad. La gente veía como la patrulla avanzaba solemnemente a través del asfalto mientras se preguntaban que clase de emergencia podía forzar a la patrulla a enviar a todos sus miembros.

Ryder tenía la mirada fija en el camino, sus ojos viendo como la gente murmuraba mientras pasaban. Estaba muy ocupado para preocuparse de ello, necesitaba un plan para rescatar a Everest, pero temía que sus decisiones afecten el resultado esperado, pues tenía muchos aspectos que considerar.

Primero estaba el hecho que era el primer rescate que hacían mientras una tormenta de nieve congelaba y cubría de un manto blanco todo a su paso, lo que en sí era un problema, ya que solo Everest y Jake saben cómo moverse a través de las montañas durante el invierno, cuando las pistas que seguir son casi nulas. Segundo, necesitaba organizar a los cachorros de forma que no ponga en riesgo la integridad de ninguno de estos. Everest es su amiga, y ellos harían cualquier cosa por encontrarla y traerla a salvo, pero esa desesperación por encontrarla podía ser un factor en contra a la hora de comenzar a buscar, podrían perderse, o aun peor.

Este último aspecto hizo al chico pensar en un tercer factor: Marshall. Era algo más que claro que Marshall sentía algo mucho más fuerte que un simple enamoramiento por la cachorra de Husky. Aquel episodio de pánico en la torre era una prueba más de ello. Lo que le preocupaba a Ryder era qué tan lejos Marshall iría para rescatarla, lo que sería algo realmente positivo en una situación diferente. Le preocupaba lo que Marshall pudiera hacer, y cómo reaccionaría una vez la misión terminara, de una forma u otra.

La carretera central que da salida hacia la montaña de Jake retumbó con el paso de los vehículos del equipo, y antes que se dieran cuenta los sonidos de sirenas se escucharon en la montaña de Jake. Ryder y los cachorros aparcaron en frente de la cabaña. Lo primero que todos pudieron ver era al una vez feliz dueño de un Ski resort sentado a los pies de su vivienda. Su cara estaba pálida como la nieve, sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Se acercaron. Ryder puso una mano en su hombro. "Jake..." el chico comenzó. Este no respondió. "Jake, dime. ¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo se." finalmente contestó, su mirada fija en la nieve. "Todo pasó tan rápido. Lo único que recuerdo es a mi huyendo de la tormenta... y dejándola... dejando a Everest..." Jake no pudo resistir más. Llevándose las manos frias a la cara, dejó salir un grito desesperado de su boca, mientras las lágrimas corriendo entre sus dedos caían en la madera de los escalones de la cabaña.

Ryder se inclinó y sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con su brazo. El montañero movió su cabeza y la recostó en el hombro del líder, el cual volvió la vista a sus cachorros, los cuales miraban atónitos a la dolorosa escena mientras los rodeaban. Ryder podía solo imaginar su dolor, pero lo entendía. El solo pensar que pudo ser cualquiera de sus cachorros lanzaba escalofrios por su espalda. Pero aunque sabía por lo que Jake pasaba, el rescate no podía retrasarse más; necesitaba información, y rápido.

"Jake, la traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo. Pero primero tienes que decirnos que viste allá." Ryder dijo. Jake trató de recobrar el aliento para responder.

"Después de pasar el puente de hielo, el bosque de los conejos y las montañas pequeñas del borde del rio entramos en la zona de las cuevas. Entonces fue cuando... pasó." Pausó por un momento. "Estábamos en la entrada de una cueva muy cerca al rio, era enorme. T-Tratamos de acercarnos, pero el viento soplo demasiado fuerte, habia nieve en por todos lados... E-Everest me gritó que huyera. Yo solo corrí y corrí, no sabía que hacer..."

"Ryder, tenemos que encontrarla, pero la tormenta se pone peor con cada minuto que pasa. Mira!" Chase exclamó, su pata derecha señalando a las montañas. La nieve cayendo hacia dificil poder siquiera verlas, incluso el bosque. Eso no ayudaba. El contaba con que para entonces la tormenta ya se hubiese calmado un poco, ahora tenía que pesar en un plan de contingencia, pero el tiempo estaba en contra, y por otro lado...

"¡¿Pero qué estamos esperando?!" Una voz gruño. Todas las miradas se centraron en el origen del grito, pero de seguro no esperaban que fuese del siempre calmado y alegre dálmata vestido de rojo. Perdido en su ira, y casi derramando lágrimas, Marshall gritó mientras gruñía a su líder.

Los ojos de Ryder se dirigieron a dicho cachorro. Él tuvo que pararse y dejar un momento a Jake, quien también estaba impresionado por lo repentino del suceso. Ryder se acercó y se inclinó delante un furioso Marshall, dispuesto a calmarlo.

"Marshall, sé que estas preocupado por Everest, todos lo estamos. Pero Chase tiene razón, la tormenta está cada vez peor. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder otro cachorro, es muy peligroso." el dijo.

"Pero si esperamos podría ser muy tarde! Ella podría-!" Entonces algo se rompió dentro de él, su rostro quedó pálido, sin expresión. "Ella podría... algo podría pasarle..." En este punto Marshall tenía lágrimas mojando el blanco pelaje de su rostro. El joven lider acercó sus dedos y acarició suavemente su mejilla, limpiando el húmedo de ellas, luego llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del cachorro.

"S-Si algo llega a pasarle... no sabría que hacer. Por favor, Ryder..." Viendo esto Ryder extendió sus brazos y sostuvo al pequeño dálmata por unos segundos, mientras Marshall descargaba su pesar y su frustración en los hombros de su lider.

Ryder suspiró. "No estoy diciendo que no la buscaremos, pero es muy riesgoso hacerlo ahora." susurró él. "Piensa en tus compañeros, en tus amigos. ¿No crees que ellos también podrían perderse igual que Everest?" Señaló, haciendo que Marshall volteara la cabeza y divisara las preocupadas expresiones en las caras de sus amigos.

"Por favor, solo espera hasta mañana. Saldremos lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo." Ryder dijo, sonriendo levemente y dejando ir a su cachorro. Marshall sobó sus ojos con una pata y suspiró.

"De acuerdo..." dijo en un tono bajo sin mirarlo a los ojos para después correr hasta su posición con el resto de los cachorros, quienes hicieron lo posible para tranquilizaro y animarlo. Enotnces la tormenta hizo un ruido fuerte y seco a lo lejos.

"Será mejor que entren Ryder. Puede que la tormenta llegue hasta aquí por la noche." Jake sugirió mientras se paraba. Ryder dió la señal a su equipo y entraron sin decir palabra alguna.

Una vez dentro, Marshall acercó una silla hasta una ventana, y vió como la nieve cubría todo a su paso.

 _Ella no puede esperar hasta mañana..._ pensó.

* * *

Justo como lo afirmó Jake, los vientos del norte azotaron la cabaña en la noche. Los árboles junto a esta chocaban contra la madera y las ventanas, haciendo chillidos y tintineos cuando golpeaban el cristal. En el cuarto de invitados, Ryder trataba de descansar, pero la preocupación de cómo resultaría la misión en la mañana no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Su vista se perdía en el techo, el sonido sordo del viento lo distraía de rato en rato, pero nada funcionaba para relajarlo.

 _Algo de agua servirá..._ pensó él, mientras se paraba de la cama. Pasando la puerta y el corredor llegó hasta la sala, junto a la cual estaba la cocina.

Casi llegando a la puerta de la cocina, seguía pensando en voz alta. "¿Por qué siento que mañana será un día muy largo-?"

Cuando de la nada, un sonido disipó el del viento y se impuso en los oidos del joven. Parecía el sonido de un motor.

"¿Pero que...?" Él corrió hasta la ventana más cercana para ver el origen, solo para descubrir una ambulancia roja con su cachorro de dálmata en él arrancando y tratando de hacer su camino a través de la nieve.

"Oh no, Marshall!" gritó desesperadamente detrás del cristal, pero era inutil. Trató incluso de llamarlo a través de su dispositivo, pero la señal parecía bloqueada, o el mismo Marshall pudo apagar su localizador.

"Ryder! ¡¿Que pasa?! Te oí gritar." Chase apareció por detrás con cara preocupada.

"Chase, ¡Marshall escapó! Trata de encontrar a Everest por su cuenta!"

"¡¿Por su cuenta?! ¡Debemos traerlo de vuelta!" Gritó el cachorro, corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera, Chase!" Ryder logró detenerlo. "No podemos salir con la tormenta en ese estado, es muy peligroso."

"¿Pero entonces qué hacemos? ¿Ryder?"

No supo como responder. No podía arriesgar más a su equipo, pero ahora Marshall sin su localizador también estaba perdido. Dos cachorros perdidos durante una tormenta de nieve. Ryder colapsó deslizando su espalda junto a una pared, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"No lo se..."

* * *

 ** _Algo que quieras decir? No olvides comentar ;) Si es la primera vez que lees esta historia y te gustó, no olvides marcar como favorito y seguirla para más capítulos :D_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Tardó mucho, lo sé xD La universidad me tiene del cuello, pero en fin, a lo que vinieron :D Agregué una parte extra que no está en la historia original. Considérenlo unas disculpas por no subir capítulos en mucho tiempo :'D**_

* * *

Algunos pensarían que estaba confundido, otros tal vez que estaba confundido, o incluso aterrado. ¿Pero qué tenía en la cabeza? Huyendo en medio de una tormenta de la manera en que lo hizo, desobedeciendo una orden directa de su líder y dueño solo por decirle que esperara. Era increíblemente irresponsable y temerario dada la situación, incluso en misiones simples, Ryder siempre se asegura de enviar al menos dos cachorros, por precaución, pero, ¿solo? ¿Mientras una tormenta de nieve cubre montañas y bosques enteros con una vida en peligro? Era demasiado.

Pero esperar no era una opción para él, tampoco para Everest, especialmente para ella, no cuando era su vida la que estaba en riesgo. Marshall estaba decidido en hacer lo que tenía que hacer, encontrar a Everest, y lo haría a cualquier costo.

La nieve cubría los árboles del bosque por el que conducía, veintos violentos golpeaban todo lo que tenían en frente, ambos juntos hacían casi imposible ver la ruta, la cual estaba bajo una densa capa blanca. Su corazón parecía salir de su pecho con cada minuto, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de frío y de angustia, los rastros de nieve se confundían en su pelaje mientras una brisa hacía su paso a través de esta, enviando escalofríos por su espina de comienzo a fin. Pese a su duro entrenamiento esto era mucho más de lo que podría soportar en otras circunstancias, pero no era el caso; ya no le importaba nada.

Marshall no sabía qué encontraría cuando salió, ni siquiera sabía qué ruta tomaría luego de salir de los límites del ski resort. Estaba a la deriva, con pocos suministros para un viaje que no sabía cuanto duraría. Pero siendo sinceros, Ryder tampoco tenía un plan para rescatar a Everest, por eso creyo que esperar al siguiente día era más prudente. _"¡Cree que puede hacer esperar un rescate! Por algo se llaman 'emergencias, Ryder!"_ O al menos eso pensaba Marshall, que por culpa de Ryder podrían perder a Everest.

Su concentración estaba dividida en hacer un plan a corto plazo para encontrar a su querida cachorra amiga y el estado en el que se encontraría. Haciendo cálculos rápidos, llegar hasta el lugar que mencionó Jake tomaría no menos de dos a tres días, tres días en los que Everest no tendría comida, agua ni un lugar cálido donde reposar. Por lo tanto todo era cuestión de adecuarse al trayecto hasta encontrarla y luego verían la forma de regresar. Su equipamiento tenía lo necesario por si se encontraba herida o hipotérmica. No era el mejor plan, pero era lo que tenía, solo debía recordar la ruta que Jake dijo: el puente de hielo, el bosque de los conejos, las pequeñas montañas al borde del río y las cuevas.

Tal vez debío recordar que estaba conduciendo y percatarse de que estaba por terminar el último tramo del bosque, porque lo que le esperaba al final no lo había mencionado Jake.

Cuando la vista se disipó, se aterró de lo que veía.

Presionó los frenos del camión con toda su fuerza antes de encontrarse ante lo que pudo tomar su vida. El vehículo tambaleó en los últimos segundos, pero finalmente se detuvo en seco al borde de lo que parecía un abismo. Un enorme abismo.

Si no estaba alterado antes, esto definitivamente lo alteró, más de lo que se podría imaginar. Marshall siempre ha tenido cierto miedo a las alturas, pero en realidad es el miedo a caer lo que lo aterra. El fondo de la grieta era oscuro, no era posible divisar nada desde donde estaba. Solo sabía que lo lo hubiera logrado si caía.

Su respración se calmó después de unos minutos despues, ahora tenía su primer obstáculo en frente y debía pasarlo si quería seguir adelante. ¿Como? Pues, la respuesta apareció sola mientras el resto de la vista se aclaraba, unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba.

Un puente de hielo. ¡Pero que conveniente! Pues resulta que ese puente estuvo ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, Jake lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión varios años atrás, solo que jamás lo habian visto, ni sabían donde estaba. Marshall condujo su camión hacia el puente y avanzó hacia el otro extremo.

Era nostálgico, en realidad, ver un puente de hielo, y ahora que lo ve mejor, era bastante similar al que vió ya hace dos años en el polo sur, la primera vez que conoció a Everest. Imaginar que la primera vez que la vió ella estaba en peligro. Ese solo pensamiento lo aisló del frío que lo rodeaba y comenzó a temblar de miedo. Tuvo que alejarse de sus recuerdos para seguir su camino hacia ella.

Desde que la rueda del frente tocó el hielo Marshall se dió cuenta de que la estructura del puente era bastante inestable, y esto lo ponía intranquilo. Un soplo del viento lo suficientemente fuerte podría desplomarlo. Por un momento pensó en dar vuelta y enontrar otra forma de cruzar. Después de todo, si moría aqui no podría encontrar a Everest. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de concretar esto, no después de escuchar el hielo rompiéndose bajo él.

Ya no había tiempo, y su instinto actuó de inmediato. Aceleró todo lo que pudo de golpe cuando se encontraba a mitad del puente. Al mismo tiempo, el puente se desmoronaba bajo las ruedas. "¡Vamos, vamos. Puedes hacerlo!" Gritó desesperado. La grieta se acercaba muy rápido a las ruedas traseras, y es cuando decidió qué hacer ahora.

Finalmente, el último tramo de hielo colapsó, y con él se llevó el camión. Se oyó un estruendo; una llama iluminó por fin tan oscuro abismo. El gas hizo lo suyo y volvió lo que una vez fue un camión de bomberos en una bola de fuego. Mientras tanto el conductor del vehículo colgaba del borde con una pata mientras veía el espectáculo de luces. Se sostuvo con su otra pata delantera mientras se impulsaba con las traseras para poder pararse en nieve firme.

Bastante desanimado, Marshall empezó a caminar, pero no por mucho. Su entrenamiento de cachorro de rescate y de EMT le gritaba que no podría continuar si no quería congelarse bajo la tormenta. No le gustaba la idea de parar, pero su instinto al final ganó.

Despues de un par de minutos buscando un lugar seguro encontró una cueva pequeña, nada glamoroso, pero le serviría al menos para pasar la noche. De su equipo sacó una manta que extendió en el frío piso de piedra, en la cual recostó su cansado cuerpo, dispuesto descansar para continuar al día siguiente.

* * *

No sabía si estar molesto, decepcionado, temeroso o preocupado. La verdad sentía en gran medida cada uno, pero no era pertinente mostrarse así frente a sus cachorros. Ryder estaba deshecho. No solo Marshall había escapado, sino que lo hizo durante una situación tan crítica. Su labor de EMT para el equipo era indispensable para un rescate de esta magnitud, pero no había reparo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

No era tiempo de pensar en un castigo para Marshall para cuando esto acabe. Probablemente no tenga oportunidad ni siquiera de verlo de nuevo. Esto solo remarcaba lo que el dálmata le recriminó al principio, ¿Cuando era el momento de actuar? Ahora que tiene dos cachorros en peligro la duda solo se acrecenta. Debía elaborar ahora dos rescates. Con un poco de suerte ambos se concretarían en el transcurso del otro, pero parecía un pensamiento muy optimista.

El sentimiento de impotencia en un lider era destructivo. No solo para él, sino para todo el equipo. Y es que muy dentro de él, aún tenía la esperanza de que su cachorro cruzara la puerta, esa puerta al lado de la cual él había colapsado hace ya algunos minutos. Ryder quería que fuera simple, y trataba de mantener a todos a salvo al mismo tiempo. Pero esta decisión terminó en esto. Y no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa.

Y así, envió a Chase a descansar para el día siguiente, a pesar de la negativa del pastór alemán, mientras que él se quedó viendo la puerta, con la esperanza de que volviera Marshall con una excusa tonta, como era su costumbre, ambos reirían y volverían a la cama para prepararse para lo que venía.

Pasaron horas, y Ryder aún esperaba ahí, sentado en el suelo de madera frente a la puerta, esperando que su cachorro volviese, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

 _"Por favor..."_ Pero Marshall no volvío.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo corto, siento que el siguiente también lo sera :)**_

* * *

Que raro se sentía, el vacío en su pecho, los temblores imprevistos que su cuerpo tenía, el frío en su espalda, y los confusos recuerdos de las últimas 48 horas. El miedo a la muerte estaba ya afectando sus pensamientos, el miedo de estar al final del camino, de dejar problemas inconclusos, de esparcir la tristeza entre los que ella ama: su nueva familia, la gente de Bahia Aventura, sus amigos, Jake... No quería dejarlos, no de esta forma.

Pero no había esperanza, y Everest ya se había hecho a la idea de que estos serían sus últimos respiros, y que pronto su cuerpo sucumbiría a la helada.

Aún sabiendo esto, no estaba lista para dejarlos...

* * *

Han pasado ya nueve meses desde Everest fue encontrada, adoptada y reclutada por Jake y la Patrulla de Cachorros. Por fin sería parte de algo otra vez, por fin tendría amigos que no fueran pingüinos o morsas con las cuales hablaría por horas fingiendo que la entendían. Y un trabajo soñado: patrulla de nieve en un Ski Resort. Y parte de ser una cachorra rescatista era conocer bien el lugar donde realizaría estos rescates, y es por eso que Jake planeó una excursión hasta más allá de los límites del Ski Resort, incluso pasando los límites de Bahía Aventura, hacia las montañas del norte.

Jake ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a Everest si quería acompañarlo. En realidad, ahora era ella la que lo apuraba para salir lo antes posible. Entonces, dejaron su cabaña y marcharon en dirección al bosque. Los exploradores caminaron por casi una hora antes de darse cuenta que ya habian llegado a los límites de la propiedad y se adentraban en el bosque nevado. Comentaban y reian de vez en cuando y, sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al final, donde había un abismo. Hablando de inesperado.

"Son al menos 40 metros de caída libre." comentó Jake, asomándose de rodillas en el borde. "No veo forma de cruzarlo. No a menos que escalemos abajo o usemos algo para ir por arriba."

Mientras se paraba y sacudía la nieve de sus rodillas, Everest divisaba a lo lejos lo que parecía un puente de hielo de algún tipo, tal vez formado durante la temporada de heladas. "¿Algo como eso? Vamos!" ella señaló, y corrió hacia aquel lugar.

Una vez ahí examinaron la estructura de aquella creación natural. "No parece peligroso, pero seamos cuidadosos. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó la última vez que cruzamos un puente de hielo?" Jake comentó, trayendo a la memoria de ambos el día en que encontraron a la cachorra de husky, que también fue el día que salvó a Jake y fue reclutada para los PAW Patrol. "Iremos despacio."

"De acuerdo!" ella respondió, y empezaron a caminar a través hacia el otro lado.

El camino después de eso fue mucho más calmado, incluso relajante. Era un buen momento para mirar atrás en el tiempo y reflexionar sobre su pasado.

Muchas cosas pasaron luego de que Everest decidiera mudarse a Bahía Aventura con Jake, Ryder y los cachorros. Tal vez la parte más dificil a la cual adaptarse fue el hecho de que abandonó el único lugar que ha conocido desde que nació, el Polo Sur. Después de eso sería adaptarse a la vida en la ciudad. No es que hubiesen tantos autos, celulares o personas en general de donde venía, de hecho casi ninguna.

Sin embargo logró pasar esa etapa en base a la confianza que tenía con Jake y sus nuevos amigos, quienes la ayudaron en cualquier cosa que necesitara. La conexión con ellos se había vuelto una parte importante en su vida, y aún así era algo que nunca había experimentado antes: amigos, no ligados por vínculos de sangre o parentesco, solo amigos, que no obstante se cuidaban entre sí como familia, algo muy dificil de encontrar en la desolada tundra.

Ya habían pasado el manto de nieve que estaba al otro lado del puente de hielo, y la vista era bastante agradable. Llegaron al fin al pequeño bosque de pinos, los más altos de la zona. El atractivo del paisaje lo conformaba la belleza natural de los árboles y arbustos con la imponente vista de las primeras montañas que formaban la primera parte de la cordillera más cercana. Sin embargo, lo que le interesaba a Everest era lo que escondía cada arbusto: madrigueras de conejos. Era bien sabido que durante el invierno los conejos cavaban sus madrigueras detras de algún arbusto para protegerlos de la helada, así que la cachorra fue de inmediato a corroboralo. Pero no habían conejos.

Era peligroso para las pequeñas criaturas salir cuando el clima no era favorable, más aún si no hay comida que recolectar, que es lo que usualmente pasa en el invierno. Pero ni siquiera estaban las crías. Algo no estaba bien.

"Uh, Jake. ¿Crees que es seguro continuar?" preguntó Everest.

"Claro! No veo por qué no." el joven comentó.

"Es que creo que algo- Jake, mira!"

Después de todo, Everest encontró conejos, pero tal vez no de la forma que esperaba. Había un pequeño conejar que corría en dirección contraria a la montaña, como huyendo de algo.

"Parece que algo los ahuyentó." Jake dijo.

"¿Aún crees que es buena idea continuar?" volvió a cuestionar Everest. "¿Que pudo haberlos espantado?"

"Son conejos, Everest. La naturaleza los hizo asustadizos para protejerlos. Tal vez el viento tiró una rama y los asustó." replicó de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a la preocupada cachorra. "Te lo prometo, Everest. Todo estará bien."

Ella aún no estaba segura, pero de todas formas aceptó. "Bien, pero no tan lejos."

"Genial!" exclamó Jake, y ambos continuaron en dirección a las montañas.

El paso entre las montañas mostraba una capa densa de nieve producto de las heladas frecuentes que hay en la zona, aunque parecía que aún no terminaba esta, ya que aún se podía sentir el viento gélido del norte. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el paisaje cambió. Ahora el viento golpeaba sus rostros con fuerza, la nieve parecía volverse granizo cuando golpeaba el suelo. No podían ni ver la montaña detrás de ellos, ni sus pasos marcarse en la nieve, ni el camino hacia adelante.

"Jake! Debemos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche! La tormenta se acerca!" Everest gritó, tratando de permanecer firme en la nieve.

"Tienes razón! Pero no podemos volver, la tormenta nos atrapará antes de llegar!" él resondió.

"¡¿Pero entonces que hacemos?!"

"Estamos cerca a la zona de cuevas! Debería ser suficiente hasta que pase la tormenta!" señaló el joven con su dedo.

"De acuerdo, pero démonos prisa!"

Entonces ambos caminaron hacia adelante, tratando de avanzar sin ser empujados por el viento, pero por suerte la vista se aclaró lo suficiente para que divisaran cerca lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva hecha de piedra, la cual tenía nieve arriba de ella. La cachorra no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró hacia ella. "Por aquí, Jake!"

El joven intentó seguir su paso, pero de pronto la ventisca se tornó mucho más feroz que antes y lo empujó y tiró a la nieve. Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie de nuevo, pudo ver el preciso momento en el que Everest intentaba cruzar la entrada de la cueva, y el momento en el que la ventisca empujó la pila de nieve que estaba arriba, que ahora iba a caer sobre ella.

"Everest! Cuidado!" Jake exclamó. Instintivamente, Everest miró hacia arriba, y vió la nieve cayendo sobre ella. Tuvo tiempo para reaccionar un poco tardíamente, pero lo suficiente para arrojarse adentro de la cueva.

"Everest!" Gritó Jake, pero otra ventisca lo tiró a la nieve nuevamente.

¿Que debía hacer? Si volvía, había una gran probabilidad de quedar atrapado en la tormenta sin realmente haber ayudado en algo a Everest. Tal vez si llegaba hasta el otro lado de las montañas tendría una oportunidad de salir ileso. Además, Everest estaba fuera de peligro, o eso suponía, o por lo menos a salvo de la tormenta, a diferencia de él. Sus instintos decidieron correr sin mirar atrás, pero su corazón se partía con cada paso que daba alejándose de ella.

 _Lo siento, Everest...!_

Dentro de la cueva, Everest rodó en la pila de nieve que se había formado producto de la avalancha, pero golpeó el duro suelo de roca lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla inconsiente.

Ahora estaba sola, atrapada en una cueva, en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Y todo se oscureció...


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Ah, ha pasado tiempo. Postearé más seguido, estoy de vacaciones :D_**

* * *

Frio.

Everest sintió como el frío escalaba por su espalda, haciéndose paso a través de su pelaje y llegando desde su cuello hasta su cola. Se quejaba y estremecía inconsciente, descansando en el frío suelo de piedra mientras un fuerte viento entraba en la cueva, golpeando su rostro y llevándose su sueño con el.

La cachorra de Husky abrió los ojos con dificultad. "J-Jake?" ella murmuró, divisando su alrededor. Lo que vió no le gustó, y la aterró. "D-Donde estoy?" se preguntó a si misma mientras intentaba pararse, pero el dolor de sus patas traseras la devolvió al suelo, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Ella no lo sabía, pero sus patas solo estaban esginzadas, nada más grave que eso, ella solo sabía que el dolor era insoportable.

Intentando ignorar el dolor proveniente de sus piernas, Everest finalmente se pudo parar en sus cuatro patas e intentó dar algunos pasos pero lo lograba cojeando. "Qué es este lugar-? Ow!" Cuando trató de mover su cabeza un dolor como una aguja clavándose en su cráneo la devolvió al suelo. Solo entonces pudo recordar lo que pasó el día anterior. Raras imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, Jake corriendo en medio de la tormenta, una avalancha cayendo sobre ella, y ella misma saltando dentro de-

"La cueva-!" Everest exclamó, pero solo hizo que su dolor de cabeza volviera. "T-Tengo que salir de aquí..." continuó, esta vez con una pata en la frente.

La entrada principal era tan grande como la pila de nieve que la bloqueaba. Aunque desde fuera se viera como una cueva pequeña, la verdad era que más de la mitad de ella estaba entrerrada, por lo que toda la estructura se veía mucho más grande desde dentro. Ella pudo notar que el piso era de roca negra, sobre la cual algunos charcos de hielo derretido habían caído. Un poco de nieve y más rocas por ahí y por allá, pero ninguna salida. Solo había en el techo un agujero que daba vista del cielo turbulento, producto de la tormenta, teñido de un azul opaco y oscuro. Faltaban pocas horas para la noche.

Sus ojos se quedaron en aquel agujero por unos momentos. _Tal vez podría salir por ahí... no, está muy alto._ pensó Everest, mientras volteaba a ver la entrada bloqueada una vez más. _Tendré que cavar mi salida..._

Era una montaña de nieve de al menos ocho metros de alta, sin mencionar que se había solidificado por la helada. Un cálculo rápido le dijo que tendría que cavar por al menos dos días sin parar si en verdad quería llegar al otro lado. Era mejor apresurarse.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Everest pudo pararse de nuevo, y con un poco más pudo llegar a la cima de la pila de nieve. Empezó lento para no empeorar su dolor de cabeza y acostumbrarse al de sus piernas. Después de un rato las punzadas en su cabeza se desvanecieron, pero las piernas solo empeoraban mientras más fuerza ejercía sobre ellas.

Tuvo tiempo para hacer un recuento de su situación. Everest estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de llegar hacia el otro lado por su cuenta. Lo que estaba esperando era que al cavar una parte desde el medio ayudara a que se suelte la nieve de arriba y que solo caiga y cree una abertura por la cual salir. Pero, aún si lo lograba, luego tendría que verselas de frente con la tormenta de nuevo. Solo para empeorar las cosas, recordó que Jake había empacado comida para un receso durandte el viaje, pero nunca tuvieron oportunidad de comer. Básicamente solo pudo comer algo durante el desayuno del día anterior y eso era todo, nada más en veintiocho horas.

El solo pensar en las deliciosas croquetas hechas en casa de Jake que habían preparado hizo que su estómago resonara en el eco de la cueva. Era más serio de lo que se podría pensar. Everest realmente no puede estar mucho tiempo sin comida. Su cuerpo ya estaba acosumbrado a esa dieta, y ese cambio tan repentino iba a costarle energía.

Después de un par de horas Everest ya podía sentir como su cuerpo se cansaba mucho más rápido de lo normal. Pero ni siquiera podía divisar algún pequeño hoyo con su trabajo. Ya casi sin aliento, bajó al suelo.

"Esto... no está... funcionando..." dijo ella, tratando de recobrar el aliento. _Si no consigo comida pronto mañana no será diferente. Puede que me desmaye... Tengo que preservar energía._ Pensó, mientras se recostaba en la roca de nuevo.

 _Mañana será, entonces..._

* * *

Cuando Everest abrió los ojos, deseó de inmediato no haberlo hecho.

Sus piernas ahora enviaban olas de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo, el hambre hacía sentir que su estómago se comía a si mismo provocando un terrible dolor en el abdomen. Aunque el dolor de cabeza se había ido, no se sentía capaz de siquiera sentarse. Movió la cabeza a un lado y vió a través del hoyo en el techo, loq ue le dió un aire de esperanza.

La tormenta había acabado.

"P-Por fin-!" sonrió brevemente con una expresión extraña. Tal vez ahora si podría volver a casa, si tan solo pudiese terminar el trabajo. Intentó una vez más levantar su cuerpo, pero las piernas no le respondían. Recostó su cuerpo nuevamente e intentó de nuevo, pero solo se levanto unos centimetros por pocos seguntos y colapsó de nuevo, esta vez causándole un dolor en el pecho al golpear la roca del piso que la hizo gemir débilmente. "No ahora, vamos! Sí puedo!"

Con mucho esfuerzo trató de escalar la pila de nieve, excavandola con las patas una tras otra, pero solo pasaron unos minutos para que su cuerpo se parara en frío. Su vista se nubló de pronto, sentía como si la cueva se tambaleara, y cada vez se sentía más debil. Éste finalmente se rindió y Everest cayó en un lado y rodó hacia la base de la pila de nieve y golpeó nuevamente el piso de roca. El cuerpo le pesaba, ya no podía mover las piernas para nada, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Dejó salir un suspiro, y lloró como nunca antes.

 _'Lo siento, de verdad lo_ _siento_...' empezó a pensar, dejando salir las lágrimas. _'L-Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte... quisiera estar con ellos ahora, con Jake, con Ryder y los cachorros... los extrañaré a todos...'_

"En especial a tí, Marshall..." dijo con su propia voz.

 _'No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto ahora, cuando debí hacerlo hace tanto. Pues, aunque tu no sintieras lo mismo, yo... yo te amo..._

 _Adiós.'_


	7. Capítulo 7

Marshall miraba perdido a la nieve sobre la cual se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Tan blanca, tosca y a la vez suave, la misma nieve que alguna vez al verla caer del cielo lo había hecho saltar de alegría junto a sus amigos, la misma que anuncia al invierno, su estacion favorita del año, ahora era la misma nieve que le trajo pesadillas. El resto de su viaje él maldeciría a esta nieve, a las ventiscas, a la tormenta y a todo lo que pudiese estar siquiera remotamente relacionada con esta pesadilla viviente que alejó a Everest de él. Y lo seguiría haciendo si volvía sin ella.

Ya estirado y fuera de la cueva, divisava el pequeño dálmata en traje rojo de primeros auxilios, una atmósfera muy diferente a la que vió antes de dormir. Dificilmente pudo decir que se trataba del mismo lugar, aún caía nieve, no tanta sin embargo. Echando una mirada rápida a su alrededor vió el páramo cubierto de una capa semigruesa de nieve, lo suficiente para sentir como sus patas se hundían en esta. Se veían piedras oscuras distribuídas a lo largo del camino, dando cierto contraste que el dálmata no pudo evitar admirar por un momento. Sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de estos pensamientos. No podía perder más tiempo.

Treinta minutos, una hora, dos horas pasaron desde que Marshall dejó su refugio temporal y prosiguió con su camino. Lentamente mientras la brisa del norte chocaba con su pelaje empezó a notar el cambio en el paisaje. Un pequeño bosque de pinos cubiertos en la copa por nieve recién caída se alzaba en la extensión, mientras que el camino se adornaba con arbustos verdes. Una cadena de majestuosas montañas se podían divisar a lo lejos, se escuchaban en el eco algunas aves migratorias cantando también. Algo que llamó su atención fue la falta de vientos fuertes como los de la anterior noche. Casi no había evidencia de que una terrible tormenta había azotado este lugar.

"La tormenta se calmó hoy despues de todo..." dijo para si mismo en tono bajo. Este ambiente calmado lo hizo pensar. ¿Hubiese sido en algo diferente si hubiera esperado hasta este día para empezar a buscar a Everest, como Ryder había ordenado? Incluso si el puente que colapsó anoche hubiera sido destruído también, juntos hubieran descubierto una forma de cruzar a salvo, de la manera en que los PAW Patrol siempre lo hacen. Tendrían sus vehículos con ellos y, para este momento, probablemente ya huberian encontrado a Everest.

Pero no. Ya que, si ese fuera el caso, para este momento deberían haberlo encontrado a él también, y no había señal de nadie además de él en este bosque desolado. Nadie excepto los pequeños conejos que acababan de aparecer detras de los arbustos y las aves que se posaban en las ramas de los pinos. No, él había tomado su decisión, la decisión que incluso ahora le parecía la correcta. Además, hasta donde se sabía, Marshall estaba más cerca de encontrar a Everest que lo que lo estaba el resto del equipo.

El cachorro siguió su camino a través del bosque por otro par de horas sin descansar, un grave error considerando que ha estado así por un largo periodo de tiempo, y ahora el sol se estaba escondiendo de nuevo en el horizonte. Otra cosa, no había comido desde el desayuno en el cuartel el día anterior. No quiso comer nada durante el almuerzo en la cabaña de Jake, y ahora lo estaba lamentando. Él sabía que se estaba quedando sin energías muy rápido y que era mejor preservarla, pero con cada paso que daba sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca, tanto que no se atrevió a parar ni por un segundo. Sin embargo, también sabía que solo podría salvar a Everest en la medida en que pudiera serle util. Si estaba muy debil para el momento en que la encontrara la única diferencia que haría su presencia ahí sería que ambos morirían juntos. Romántico, pero no.

Con esto en mente, decidió solo continuar hasta pasar las montañas. Ya estaba oscuro para ese entonces, la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho, pero loe sirvió para encontrar un lugar donde descansar. Esta vez no pudo encontrar algo tan bueno como la cueva anterior ni nada parecido. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue un árbol pequeño, cuyas hojas y ramas superiores servirían como techo improvisado. Cavando la nieve que había debajo logró crear un refugio decente, al menos para esa noche.

Esa noche logró dormir un poco más tranquilo, incluso con un sonido extraño que no dejó de sonar en toda la noche. Casi inmediatamente despues de salir del refugio de ramas sintió curiosidad por saber de dónde venía ese sonido. Descubrió que provenía de algún lugar detrás de una roca enorme. Rodeándo el monolito, descubrió que tal sonido era el del agua haciéndose paso por las rocas de un arroyo.

"Este debe ser el río del que Jake habló!" exclamó feliz despues de tanto tiempo, pero no duró mucho. "Pero ahora queda buscar esa cueva. Podría estar en cualquier lugar cerca al río." Miró desesperado alrededor de él, buscando algo tan grande como una cueva o algo parecido.

A menos que...

Entonces algo atravesó su mente, y lo hizo voltear y mirar a la gran roca que había ignorado. Ni siquiera parecía asemejarse a la descripción que el montañista les dió. "Pero la tormenta estuvo muy fuerte hace dos días. ¿Que tal si...?"

De inemdiato corrió hacia una pila de nieve que estaba contra la roca. Ni bien puso una pata en el borde la nieve se soltó, dejando ver una pequeña abertura desde donde pudo ver lo que parecía el interior de una cueva. Su teoría fue confirmada, esta roca enorme era en realidad una cuva, solo que casi enterrada en nieve y con la entrada bloqueada por una pila de esta.

 _"Pero si ese es el caso, entoces aquí esta-"_

"¡Everest!" gritó entusiasmado el cachorro, pero en un descuido tropezó y rodo cayendo en el suelo, del cual se levanto rápidamente y empezó a correr de nuevo.

"¡Everest!"


	8. Capítulo 8

Marshall tal vez no sea el cachorro más brillante del equipo, o de la ciudad, pero incluso él pudo notar que todas las pistas apuntaban a esta conclusión: esa era la cueva, tenía que serlo. Everest estaba ahí, este era el lugar correcto. Sin embargo no pudo sentir alivio en ningun sentido, no podía sentirse feliz tampoco, ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. El problema era ahora sacarla de ahí.

La entrada parecía estar bloqueada con nieve, pero ¿cuanto tendría que cavar para llegar al otro lado? Podía llegar a tomarle días cavar toda la nieve, pero seguir cavando por el hoyo que hizo al principio podía hacer que la nieve se desestabilice y él podría caer directamente a lo que parecía roca sólida. No era seguro si solo quería entrar ya que, aunque todo su interior le gritaba que ahí estaba Everest, si ella no estaba ahí, él mismo podría quedar atrapado.

"No puedo pensar en eso ahora, si Everest está ahí adentro, tengo que hacer algo rápido." dijo para sí mismo.

Con gran velocidad volvió a la cima de la nieve acumulada. El dálmata tampoco era el mejor cavando, pero había pasado suficiente tiempo con Rubble para aprender un par de cosas antes de realizar un trabajo. Lo ideal era empezar por arriba y no por la base, ya que el peso de arriba podría debilitar la excavación realizándose abajo y el excavador podría quedar atrapado. Recordó que el bulldog se lo dijo cuando estaban en la playa haciendo castillos de arena. Marshall no pudo evitar recordar también cuan gracioso se veía el más joven del grupo corriendo de un cangrejo que él mismo le dijo que era como una araña enorme.

 _"¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Apresúrate!"_ se reprendió él mismo en su mente.

Y así, clavó sus patas en la nieve y empezó a removerla tan rápido como podía, y siguió así por quince minutos sin parar. La abertura que había hecho al princi´pio se hacía más grande, pero la nieve era tan densa que no avanzava tan rápido como esperaba. El hoyo era aún muy estrecho como para que su cuerpo pudiese pasar. Poco a poco el pequeño cachorro empezó a frustrarse y a cansarse. Paró un momento descansando su cuerpo contra la nieve.

"Esto es demasiado." dijo él, "Podría tomarme todo el día antes de poder- ¡Woah!" Sin aviso, la nieve debajo de él empezó a soltarse rápidamente. Marshall no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y rodó hacia dentro de la cueva en la sábana blanca. Él no lo sabía, pero Everest lo ayudó un poco con la excavación. La nieve que cayó en la base de la cueva amortiguó la caída del dálmata, pero la fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se estremeciera de dolor.

"Demonios, eso dolió-"

Sus palabras, al igual que su cuerpo, se congelaron de inmediato cuando vió una masa delante de él. Lucía como un cuerpo tendido en la oscura roca, el cuerpo de un cachorro de pelaje lavanda, con un gorro azul verdoso. Marshall empezó a temblar en su lugar, no pudo decir nada por un rato mientras terminaba de entender de quien se trataba.

"E-Everest...?"

Lo que lo aterró hasta los huesos fue el hecho de que aquel cuerpo no se movía.

Marshall no pudo contenerse y empezó a correr hacia ella. "¡Everest! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?!" gritó él, poniendo sus dos patas delanteras en su cuerpo sacudiendola, mientras veía su rostro sin expresión... y sentía su piel tan fría. "No, no, no, no. ¡Everest!"

Nada parecía funcionar. Tomó una sábana de su mochila y cubrió a Everest con ella. "Por favor, Everest. Responde..." la sacudió con más fuerza, pero viendo que esto no servía, colocó su propio cuerpo pegado al de ella para calentarla con su propia temperatura. En un intento desesperado, empezó a lamer su rostro repetidamente, pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Sus movimientos empezaban a volverse descordinados, ya casi no podía controlar los temblores en su cuerpo, desde sus patas hasta su mandíbula que pronunciaba el nombre de la cachorra de Husky desesperadamente. De sus ojos caían mares de lágrimas que caía directo en el pelaje de Everest. Ya no sabía si lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, de tristeza, o de las tres al mismo tiempo.

Marshall no pudo soportarlo más, y luego de ver una vez más el rostro sin expresión de la cachorra frente a él, plantó su rostro contra su pelaje y dejó salir un largo sollozo.

"Por favor, Everest..."

Por unos segundos se sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detuvido, no se escuchaba el viento de la tormenta más, solo al pequeño dálmata llorando al pie de su amada. No se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa más que llorar desconsolado, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, y la presión en su pecho se había vuelto un dolor insoportable.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse, lentamente se acercó cara a cara con Everest, dirigiendo su rostro hacia él con su pata, tragó saliva, y dijo entre sollozos...

"T-Tu no sabes esto, pero todos estos meses en los que fuiste parte del equipo han sido pur mucho los mejores momentos de mi vida. Cada pequeña cosa sobre tí siempre me hace sonreír no importa qué. Tu pelaje, tu sonrísa, tus ojos...Eres la más asombrosa cachorra que he conocido en mi vida... y-y nada que pase ahora o nunca c-cambiará el hecho de que..." No pudo contener las lágrimas una vez más, y se aguantó dar un grito desconsolado presionando con fuerza sus dientes, pero pudo terminar su frase.

"...y-yo te amo."

"T-Te prometo nunca dejarte sola, siempre estaré a tu lado. Te sostendré y nunca te dejaré ir. T-Todo lo que haga será para tí, para que nunca dejes de sonreir, para que nunca derrames una sola lágrima más. Es una promesa, solo...p-por favor, quedate conmigo ... Everest..."

Presionó su rostro a su cuerpo de nuevo, y continuó llorando.

"Por favor..."


	9. Capítulo 9

**_*Monólogo - Recuerdos de Marshall..._**

No sé por qué voy a decir todo esto ahora, cuando debí decir estas palabras hace tanto tiempo. Demonios, ni siquiera podrás escucharme, lo estoy diciendo en mi cabeza. Pero... al menos de esta forma me tranquilizo un poco.

La primera vez en que te ví... fue probablemente el mejor momento de toda mi vida, cuando fuimos a rescatar a Jake al polo sur. Jamás pensamos que encontraríamos a una maravillosa cachorra con él. Una amable y valiente cachora de Husky con grandes ojos, azules como el cielo, y la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás vi.

Entonces, cuando te vimos a ti y a Jake en el puente de hielo y el arnés se soltó, como lo salvaste de lo que pudo ser una tragedia, fue impresionante. Supe de inmediato que Ryder te querría en el equipo con nosotros, pero tenía miedo de que quisieras quedarte ahí, en tu igloo. Pero eso no pasó, y viniste con nosotros a Bahía Aventura. No podía procesar en ese momento por qué me sentí tan aliviado cuando aceptaste la propuesta de Jake, ni por qué me sentía al mismo tiempo tan triste de que dejaras el único hogar que conociste hasta ese momento. Pero te veías tan feliz con nosotros...

Misión tras misión nos conectamos como equipo, y mi admiración por aquella cachorra que salvó a Jake en el frío extremo sur del mundo se iba transformando en algo mucho más fuerte, algo que no supe describir cuando lo sentí por primera vez. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así?" Me pregunté eso todas las noches. Supongo que a eso se le dirías que me empezaste a gustar, pero se sentía tan fuerte que me presionaba el pecho sin cesar con el solo paso del recuerdo de rostro. Ya no sé si puedo llamar a algo así solo que me empezaste a gustar, pero aún así, nada me haría confesar.

Porque, solo piénsalo. ¿Por qué la más increible y hermosa cachorra en el mundo siquiera voltearía a ver a un tonto cachorro dálmata que se muere por ella? Aún recuerdo la depresión en la que me sumí... era dificil disimular una sonrisa al estar con los otros todos los días cuando por dentro estaba devastado. Pero era un sentimiento hermoso al mismo tiempo, uno caliente en mi pecho, de motivación, de protección. Si no fuera por eso, creo que no hubiese llegado a este momento.

Misiones, días, meses pasaron, y mis sentimientos solo crecieron. Con tantas experiencias, viajes y aventuras juntos mi simple "gusto" hacia tí ya había evolucionado en otra cosa, pero tarde mucho en darme cuenta, solo en ese día...

Estaba soleado, ya habíamos terminado el desayuno y escuché de los cachorros que venías al cuartel para discutir qué deberían hacer los PAW Patrol para el siguiente Concurso de Talentos de Bahía Aventura. Ya imaginaba en mi mente que al igual que el año pasado me harían cantar, lo cual estaba bien ahora, ya que superé mi miedo al escenario hace bastante. No, lo que hicieron definitivamente me heló la sangre. Tu y yo... cantando juntos.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas la primera vez que escuché de la boca de Rocky que nosotros estaríamos presentándonos juntos cantando con los otros cachorros tocando los instrumentos. Luego de la reunión, en la cual no dije practicamente nada por cuan sorprendido estaba, me quedé sentado en el suelo preguntándome una cosa: "¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!"

"¿Nervioso, Marshall?"

Y ahí estaba Chase, divirtiéndose conmigo.

"No es divertido, Chase." suspiré.

"Créeme, no tuve nada que ver en esto. Fue Skye la que dijo que Everest tiene una gran voz, y luego Zuma sugirió que fuera un dueto."

Días después del show me enteré que todo fue un plan de este pequeño mentiroso. A veces me pregunto por qué es mi mejor amigo.

"Asi que, ¿ahora que harás?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez deba ver como van las cosas cuando practiquemos."

"Suena bien."

"A lo que me refiero es a, nunca dijeron que tipo de canción debíamos cantar. No es como si necesariamente debamos cantar una canción romántica o algo, ¿cierto? jeje." reí levemente en mi inocencia... mientras él miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras silbaba.

"¡¿C-Cierto?!"

"Bueno, verás... Skye cree que ambos deberían cantar una canción romántica, y bueno, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Además, en este momento debe estar dándole su lista de canciones románticas para la presentación."

Eso también fue su idea... a veces lo odio, pero sin él jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía, de lo que realmente sentía.

No sé si lo recuerdas, pero es inolvidable para mí. Ese día que practicamos para el concurso de talentos.

"¿Estas listo, Marshall?" dijiste con esa sonrisa hermosa en tu rostro.

"S-Sí, claro."

"Bueno, empecemos! Skye me dió una lista de la que podemos elegir."

Empezamos a leer la lista juntos, pero parecía no terminar nunca. Habían algunas en inglés, pero sé que ambos lo hablamos bien, así que no era problema. Bueno, en realidad, no me concentraba mucho en qué cantar, solo veía lo emocionada que estabas de poder cantar en público al fin, con esa sonrisa tan brillante, con esos ojos tan hermosos.

"Bueno, me gustan varias de estas, pero no me decido. ¿Tu que piensas, Marshall?"

Honestamente no era mucho de mi estilo este tipo de canciones, así que seleccioné a la única banda que parecía conocida. "¿Que tal esta?"

"¡Si! Adoro esa canción. ¿Como no la vi antes?" dijiste emocionada.

Me acerqué a la radio y presioné el botón de adelanto para reproducir la canción. Aún me gustan los acordes del principio, me recuerdan siempre cuando Chase lo escuchaba escondido en su casita cuando Skye aún no lo aceptaba como su novio, pero esa es otra historia.

"Será mejor que tu comiences."

"¿E-En serio? ¿Y por qué?" Sabía como empezaba la canción, y eso me ponía nervioso.

"Claro, me refiero a , tendrá más armonía si tu voz va antes que la mía. Sonará mejor, créeme."

Empezó la canción.

 **" _S-Saying I l-love you, is not the words I-I want to hear from you-"_**

No puedo recordar ningún otro día en el que haya estado tan nervioso como entonces. Lo estaba tanto que no seguía el ritmo correctamente. Me sentí tan avergonzado cuando presionaste el botón de pausa.

"Tratemos algo diferente, para que ninguno de los dos se salga de compás."

No podía creer que hiciste luego, posicionándote en frente de mi para estar cara a cara, con nuestras miradas en los ojos del otro, de inmediato sentí el calor corriendo por mi cara.

"P-Pero, que estas hacien-"

"Shh, no digas nada. Solo concéntrate en mi y canta, de acuerdo?" dijiste tan suavemente mientras presionabas el botón de continuar. La canción empezó de nuevo.

"Vamos, te está viendo. ¡Solo hazlo!"

Y de nuevo, los acordes...

 ** _Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you_**

 ** _It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew_.**

Te ví sonriendo, pero en el momento creí que te reirias de mi...

Pero solo fue una risita antes de empezar a cantar conmigo.

 ** _How easy, it would be to show me how you feel._**

El sonido de tu voz rebotando en mis oídos se sentía tan increible, me hizo sentir más confiado, solo mirándonos el uno al otro como solos en el mundo, cantando juntos.

 ** _More than word, is all you have to do to make it real_**

 ** _Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me_**

 ** _Cos I'd already know_**

 ** _What would you do, if my heart was torn in two_**

 ** _More than words to show you feel_**

 ** _That your love for me is real_.**

No sé si era lo que creía que era, pero creo que sentí que nuestros rostros se acercaban...

 ** _What would you say, if I took those words away_**

 ** _Then you couldn't make things new_**

 ** _Just by saying I love you..._**

Con la última linea, estabamos cara a cara, vistas sobre los ojos del otro, a solo centímetros de hacer contacto.

Presioné mis dientes, gritando en mi cabeza _"¡Solo dilo!"_ una y otra vez. Quería confesar ahí mismo, porque finalmente había encontrado las palabras que decían lo que sentí desde que te conocí, ese sentimiento que no sabía describir.

 _"Solo dile: ¡Te amo!"_

Pero nada salió de mi boca.

"¡Ese concurso de talentos está en la bolsa!" rompiste el silencio.

"S-Sí, eso creo..."

"No puedo esperar a cantar contigo otra vez, ¡Será grandioso!"

Y lo fue, de verdad lo fue. Ganamos el primer lugar, y estabas tan feliz...

Pero no podía creer cuan cobarde fuí. Justo después de practicar ese día y de que te fueras, corrí tan rápido como pude a mi casa y lloré hasta que me dormí. Estaba deshecho, había perdido mi chance, nada importaba más...

Pero luego, el día del concurso, vi tu sonrisa de nuevo, y me juré que haría lo que sea para hacerte feliz, prometí que nunca dejaría que nada te quitara esa hermosa sonrisa del rostro, aquella que me dió esperanza otra vez.

No sé por qué voy a decir todo esto ahora, cuando debí decir estas palabras hace tanto tiempo. Demonios, ni siquiera podrás escucharme, lo estoy diciendo en mi cabeza. Pero... al menos de esta forma me tranquilizo un poco. Finalmente pudeo decirlo...

Te amo, Everest.

* * *

"Es una promesa, solo... p-por favor, quédate conmigo... Everest..."

 _Por favor ..._

.

.

.

 _"¿L-Lo prometes...?"_


	10. Capítulo 10

"¿L-Lo prometes?"

El sonido que Marshall empezaba a creer que no volvería a oír.

Su corazón se pasó un latido cuando su voz resonó en sus orejas. Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza de su pelaje. La cachorra de Husky trató de levantar su cuerpo de la fría piedra, sentándose en frente del dálmata, el cual sintió la primera pizca de felicidad en tres días. Estaba viva.

"¡Dime!" gritó ella, tomando por sorpresa a Marshall. "¡¿Lo prometes?!" demandaba Everest con lágrimas en los ojos, viéndolo directamente cara a cara.

"¿Prometes todo lo que dijiste? ¿Siempre estar a mi lado? ¿Nunca dejarme...?"

 _Me estaba escuchando..._

Hizo una pequeña pausa. "¿A-Amarme...?" dijo en un suspiro.

Marshall se quedó quieto por un tiempo, ni una palabra salía de su hocico, pero todo el tiempo mostraba una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos llorosos.

"Lo prometo. Por supuesto que lo prometo." susurró. "Claro que lo haré... yo te amo."

Y el mundo se calló.

* * *

 ** _Monólogo - Recuerdos de Everest_**

Tarde o temprano creo que lo habría notado, el hecho de que siento algo diferente por ti, diferente de al resto de cachorros. No creo poder decir que lo sentí al instante, pero conocerte mejor... lo cambió todo.

Los primeros meses con la patrulla fueron los mejores momentos que tuve en años. Sí, no me elegían muy seguido para realizar misiones, tal vez por la estación, pero con cada una me sentía cada vez más cercana a todos los cachorros, en especial con Skye, ya que somos las únicas chicas. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, lo suficiente para que confiase un par de cosas sobre ella, como el por qué de su miedo a las águilas y de dónde vino antes de ser parte del equipo, pero no sabía cuánto confiaba en mí hasta que me dijo que le gustaba Chase.

Aun recuerdo cuando esos dos se volvieron pareja, por fin, cuando ella se había perdido en la montaña. Aunque no solo recuerdo ese día por ese incidente, sino porque ahí empezó todo para mí.

Luego de que yo trajera a Skye de vuelta sana y salva vimos como Chase aguantaba las lágrimas cuando la vio bajar de mi vehículo. Todos fuimos adentro y luego de que tú la revisaras y Ace se fuera después de enseñarnos sus acrobacias tuvieron una charla en privado. Entonces fue que se declararon... y no me quiso decir nada más. Dice que es muy embarazoso, pero qué se le va a hacer.

No había nada más en lo que yo pudiera ayudar, así que solo me senté mientras veía como cuidabas de Skye... viéndolo de esa forma me da algo de celos, incluso sabiendo que solo cuidabas de una compañera de equipo. Pero refleja cuan dedicado eres al cuidar de la gente, mantenerte profesional cuando se trataba de alguien herido es de lo que más reconocía de ti.

Ese mismo día Chase y Skye nos dijeron sobre su relación, y estaba feliz por ellos, aunque me hizo preguntarme como se sentía. Verás, no habían muchos cachorros como yo en el Polo Sur, de hecho jamás he estado en una relación. Viendo como esos dos se preocupaban tanto el uno por el otro era inspirador.

Tal vez fue el momento, quien sabe, pero volteé a verte, estabas sonriendo, tus ojos azules reflejaban la luz del fuego de la chimenea... estaba en un trance, no podía dejar de admirarte. Solo reaccioné cuando Skye me llamó para salir de la habitación.

"Así que ya están juntos ¡Es genial!"

"Ay, gracias. Fue perfecto, no podía contener las lágrimas de la alegría cuando se declaró. Y cuando dije que sí, ¡Se puso a llorar también! Y tuvimos nuestro primer beso justo después..."

Para ser de esas razas que no crecen mucho, en serio se emociona a veces.

"Vaya, de verdad felicidades." reí levemente.

"Pero, no te llamé afuera para hablar de eso."

"Uh, y ¿por qué entonces?"

"¿No tienes idea? Bueno, tal vez estaba viendo cosas, pero creo que vi claramente como te le quedaste viendo a Marshall por un buen rato..."

" ¡¿Q-Que?! Solo estaba... bueno..." Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada por una pregunta sobre un chico. Es así como te das cuenta que te gusta alguien, ¿cierto?

"Así que sí hay algo, eh?"

"...no le digas a nadie."

"Claro, amiga." dijo ella, no sin antes lanzar un guiño. Cielos, de verdad me conoce.

Luego de todo eso todos tuvieron que quedarse por la noche en la cabaña. Skye no podía conducir de vuelta al cuartel, Chase no quería separarse de ella y tu debías procurar que su pata no se pusiera peor. Los dos tortolitos se echaron junto al otro al lado de la chimenea y Jake te ofreció el sillón. Y pasó de nuevo, me quedé mirándote, con suerte esta vez reaccioné sin ayuda.

Recuerdo que esa noche no podía dormir, debía descubrir que era eso, aparte del hambre, que hacía sentirme graciosa en el estómago, y bueno... me quedé viéndote mientras dormías. Suena mal cuando pienso en ello...

Bueno, los días pasaron, se volvieron semanas, estos se volvieron meses y nos volvimos amigos bastante cercanos, y entonces me di cuenta que empezaba a sentir diferente. Cada vez que estabas cerca a mí no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en ti. En cada misión sentía la urgencia de estar contigo de una forma u otra, empezando una conversación, jugueteando o algo.

El Polo Sur me hizo bastante dura, en términos de ser ruda. No tenía tiempo para cosas como chicos, citas o amor. Aunque siendo honestos no había nadie con quien hacer nada de eso. Cuando sentí que no podía más me entró el temor del rechazo, al ser la primera vez que me sentía así me sentía demasiado insegura. Suprimí por mucho tiempo mis sentimientos, para evitar ser lastimada.

Y entonces, vino el concurso de talentos.

Nunca te había oído cantar antes de aquel día que ensayamos antes del concurso de talentos. Siempre escuchaba como todos hablaban de cuan increíble suena tu voz, por lo que siempre me dio curiosidad, pero en esas circunstancias... ¡Mucha presión!

Todos nos reunimos y se decidió que seríamos los dos quienes cantaríamos en representación del equipo. Estaba segura que estaba arreglado para que fuera así, y lo confirmé cuando Skye me pasó la lista de canciones de Chase. Sí, era de Chase, no de Skye.

Me pregunto si recuerdas ese día...

Recuerdo leer la lista contigo imaginando cómo sería si cantáramos cada una juntos.

"Bueno, me gustan varias de estas, pero no me decido. ¿Tu que piensas, Marshall?

"¿Qué tal ésta?" Tenías que señalar a una de mis favoritas.

"¡Si! Adoro esa canción, ¿como no la vi antes?"

Bueno, de hecho fue la primera que vi, aunque no sería lo único que planearía a mi favor.

"Será mejor que tú comiences." Sabía como comenzaba la canción, era por eso que quería que tú comenzaras. Suena mal diciéndolo que haciéndolo, como muchas cosas que hice, ahora que lo pienso...

"¿E-En serio? ¿Y por qué?"

"Claro, me refiero a, tendrá más armonía si tu voz va antes que la mía. Sonará mejor, créeme."

Bastante bueno, ¿no crees?

 **" _S-Saying I l-love you, is not the words I-I want to hear from you-"_**

 _Suena bien, pero algo lo haría mejor aún..._ Pensé.

"Tratemos algo diferente, para que ninguno de los dos se salga de compás."

Cara a cara, mirándonos fijamente... era perfecto.

"P-Pero, que estas hacien-"

"Shh, no digas nada. Solo concéntrate en mi y canta, de acuerdo?" y la canción empezó otra vez.

 ** _Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you_**

 ** _It's not that I want you not to say, but if you only knew_.**

 ** _How easy, it would be to show me how you feel._**

 ** _More than word, is all you have to do to make it real_**

 ** _Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me_**

 ** _Cos I'd already know_**

 ** _What would you do, if my heart was torn in two_**

 ** _More than words to show you feel_**

 ** _That your love for me is real_.**

Mi cuerpo se movía solo... quería acercarse.

 ** _What would you say, if I took those words away_**

 ** _Then you couldn't make things new_**

 ** _Just by saying I love you..._**

La última linea terminó y estábamos a centímetros el uno del otro. No podía contenerme, pero luego me dí cuenta de algo en tu mirada... parecía triste, fue tan chocante que me hizo romper el silencio.

"¡Ese concurso de talentos está en la bolsa!" exclamé.

"S-Sí, eso creo..."

"No puedo esperar para cantar contigo otra vez, ¡Será grandioso!" fingí una sonrisa y todo acabó.

Debí besarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí mostrarte todo mi amor en ese momento, pero no pude. Fui suficientemente estúpida para ocultar mis sentimientos del chico que amo, hasta el punto de casi arrepentirme de haberlo sentido nunca.

Tengo miedo de tantas cosas ahora, pero admitir que me equivoqué no será una de ellas. Admitir que quiero una vida a tu lado, tanto como pueda. Bueno, no tengo tanto tiempo después de todo...

Te amo.

...

Sí... te amo, ¡te amo! ¡Mil veces, te amo!

* * *

"¡Yo también te amo!" susurró Everest, y rompió en llanto mientras buscaba refugio en el pecho de él.

Marshall no tuvo tiempo de procesar qué había dicho, y se centró en abrazarla, pero cuando iba a rodearla con sus brazos, ella lo agarró de algo de piel y se acercó rápidamente.

Ella lo besó.

Los ojos del cachorro bombero se abrieron nuevamente, su corazón dando tumbos desenfrenados, pero al final no quiso sentir nada más que sus labios. El tiempo se paró una vez más, tal vez por última vez, el dolor que sintieron el los últimos dos días se borraba lentamente con cada segundo que sus labios estaban conectados, en verdad el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Después de unos segundos ella rompió la conexión y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Tengo miedo." dijo levemente.

"No tienes que tenerlo, estoy aquí para ti." respondió él entre sollozos.

"Por favor... no me dejes... ya no puedo soportarlo. No soy fuerte... soy débil..."

"... nunca lo haré, Everest."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí..." Con esto último, ambos cerraron los ojos, y solo se sujetaron en silencio.

 _Lo prometo..._


	11. Capítulo 11

Tan solo unos segundos han pasado. Los cachorros reunidos permancían callados, abrazados con fuerza. Marshall fue el primero en soltarse, de alguna forma recordando en donde estaban, y a qué vino en primer lugar. El rescate no había terminado, seguían en la cueva y la tormenta podía volver a golpear en cualquier momento.

"Everest ..." habló el cachorro, separándose para ver a Everest. Al abrirse, sus ojos lo miraron, confundidos, pero era una mirada amorosa. Casi se sentía mal por terminar su momento especial, pero era imperativo ponerlos a salvo.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor ..." Ella sonrió débilmente, haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Te sientes débil o mareada, o tienes alguna pata adolorida?" siguió preguntando. Everest pensó en decirle que no se sentía bien. Todavía estaba demasiado cansada y débil para hacer cualquier esfuerzo, pero no quería preocuparlo, no ahora.

"Estoy bien, pero si tienes algo para comer, mi estómago te lo agradecería" ella se rio entre dientes. Marshall inmediatamente verificó en su mochila de cachorro por algo. Había croquetas para perros envueltas en un paño, las cuales colocó suavemente en el suelo.

Everest sintió un estremecimiento y un alivio enormes cuando el olor llenó sus fosas nasales, y empezó a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Su primera comida en dos días.  
Marshall se rió ligeramente al verla así. La husky lo escuchó y se sonrojó brillantemente. "Está bien, los guardé para ti después de todo".

"¿No vas a comer?" ella preguntó.

"... no. Comí no hace mucho".

Everest podía sentir la vacilación en su voz, probablemente estaba mintiendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ofrecerle, se dio cuenta de que ella había devorado todo lo que él le había dado. Pronto sintió que su fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, pero esto no duraría mucho, tenían que continuar, ahora o nunca.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante. La tormenta podría volver sin previo aviso". Marshall dijo, mirando al cielo a través del agujero en el techo.

"Entendido." Ella dijo, todavía un poco débil pero firme.

Con esto, ambos cachorros subieron la pila de nieve en la entrada y llegaron a la cima. Finalmente salieron de la cueva. La luz del sol golpeó los ojos del Everest por primera vez en dos días. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró lo que pensó que vería.

"Marshall?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Donde están los otros?" Preguntó la husky. "Quiero decir, ¿dónde está el resto del equipo?"

Marshall se quedó mirando la nieve debajo suyo por un segundo. "Probablemente en la cabaña de Jake, esperando que la tormenta se calme". Marshall dijo, con un tinte sombrío en sus palabras.

Everest no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta. "Tú ... viniste a encontrarme en medio de la tormenta ... ¿solo?"

"... sí".

Una pequeña brisa pasó mientras la cachorra de montaña seguía mirando a Marshall en estado de shock. "Simplemente no pude pensar en otra cosa. Te necesitaba" dijo, unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la nieve mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "Ryder quería esperar a que la tormenta se calmara, no pude esperar mientras estabas en peligro. Así que tomé mi camioneta cuando estaban durmiendo y me fui a la montaña ..."

Solo unos segundos más tarde sintió que se acercaba para un abrazo. Everest presionó su cuerpo contra él, una pata alrededor de su cuello, otra en una de sus propias patas. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí ..."

"Ya te dije por qué."

* * *

Y así, Everest y Marshall recorrieron el sendero de vuelta a la civilización. De vez en cuando, el cachorro bombero se daba la vuelta para asegurarse de que ella no se estaba cansando. Después de todo, una pequeña comida no resolvería el problema de no haber comido durante dos días enteros. Tarde o temprano su cuerpo se agotaría más y más con el tiempo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Everest estaba bien.

Lo que no estaba considerando era cuánto resistiría su propio cuerpo. Él le mintió antes, él tampoco había comido, y todos los problemas que pensó que la cachorra de montaña tendría en realidad estaban actuando sobre él. A este ritmo, iba a ser un milagro si ambos llegaban a la cabaña, pensó.

Everest, por otro lado, se alegraba de haber salido de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, ella tenía las mismas preocupaciones que Marshall. Podía sentir que su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin energía de nuevo, pero a un ritmo lento. En lugar de pensar en ello, ella estaba tratando de animar a Marshall. Después de ese momento fuera de la cueva no hablaban mucho, tal vez aún sintiendo que pudo haberlo hecho mejor, o por ser demasiado atrevido para ponerse en ese tipo de peligro. La Husky decidió no preguntar demasiado excepto por una pregunta sobre qué había pasado con su camión, algo que él no respondió.

A pesar de todas las complicaciones, cada vez que se detenían a descansar, Everest le preguntaba si podían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos antes de continuar, ante lo que se sonrojaría y aceptaría un poco nervioso. Incluso si aún no estaban a salvo, ella trató de estar con él tanto como pudo.

Después de varias horas caminando, pasaron las montañas y llegaron al pequeño bosque rodeado de rocas. Everest empezaba a sentir la pérdida de energía en sus piernas. Marshall se dio cuenta de esto y le preguntó si quería descansar otra vez, pero ella rechazaría la oferta una y otra vez. Ella no le dijo esto, pero se sentía mareada, su cabeza comenzó a sentirse pesada, sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero hizo todo lo posible por seguir adelante.

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que pasaron la montaña y Everest se sentía cada vez peor. El viento se levantaba de la nada. Podían sentir cómo golpeaba sus caras con brusquedad y, antes de darse cuenta, no podían ver más de 8 metros en frente.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar refugio, rápido!" gritó Marshall.

Pero no escuchó respuesta de ningún tipo. Dándose la vuelta, encontró a Everest tendida en el suelo, lentamente enterrandose en la nieve.


End file.
